The Trip
by Thatt Girll
Summary: SLASH Tryan. The guys are in France, and a relationship is building. Who is it that Troy likes? Does Ryan like anyone? And if so, who? Well, it's obvious who Troy likes...but Gabriella won't get the message! Dedicated to Holly XxX
1. Intro

Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and the rest were all on the school trip. They were in France to experience the "culture" as their French teacher had said, but it was just an opportunity to miss school for them. They were on the coach and, of course, Chad and his basketball boys were sitting at the back. But Troy was, in fact, sitting next to Ryan. An odd pairing, no? But since the musical, Troy had started hanging round with Ryan. Sharpay had actually asked Troy what was wrong with him, because she'd never seen Ryan make his own friends before.

Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor had now become inseparable, and Chad was extremely miffed about all of this. He was accusing Troy of "hanging with the geeks", mainly because Taylor had broken up with him, and no-one knew why.

Of course Chad had _tried _to get Troy back, but he was unsuccessful, so he abandoned his pitiful attempts. When they got there, they got put into rooms, three to a room. Kelsi couldn't come, for family reasons, so Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay were together. Troy and Ryan were put into a room, and, to Ryan's dismay, so was Chad.

Chad didn't mind Ryan, but thought he looked cool in front of his mates if he made fun of him. Ryan usually got upset about this, and tried to stay out of his way. As the next day was the tour, they all went to bed, full of food and extremely tired.

Next morning, they all woke up early. They breakfasted fast and were off by 9am. Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton had come to "supervise" the trip, but luckily, Coach Bolton was on the other bus. Ms. Darbus took them to The Louvre first, an amazing museum with everything from dead mummies to Louis 14th's jewels. Unfortunately, there was also artwork, so they were dragged round that part, too. The most interesting was of course the Mona Lisa, but all of the other's were boring and all looked the same. So, Ms. Darbus let them explore the museum by themselves.

So, Troy, Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor all slouched off together and sat by the dead mummy. "Can I have a private word Gabriella?" asked Troy. Gabriella nodded and followed him over to another bench, by some Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"Gabriella, I kind of like this person. I'm fairly close to them and I think they're so lovely and sweet and amazing. They're absolutely gorgeous, too. But I don't know what to do, because I'm scared of what people might think. What should I do?" Gabriella just looked at him, and then said "Flirt with her; I'm sure she'll get the message, and then you can tell her how you feel. Sorry, them! I bet they feel the same way?!" Troy muttered "Thanks" and they went back to rejoin the others.

"Come on, Ryan, let's leave the girl to it" said Troy and the walked off together. "Troy," Gabriella called. She winked, and said "it's safe with me!"


	2. The Signs

After wandering around and making fun of all the artwork, Troy and Ryan had to go back and meet Ms. Darbus and the rest by the Mona Lisa. Then they went and caught a tour bus. They saw the Eifel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, and the Notre Dame and everything imaginable. When the tour bus stopped, they were allowed to explore. Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay went of shopping together. Ryan and Troy went to a cafe and bought drinks. As they were sitting there, Troy moved his arm slightly. Ryan flinched. "Sorry" Troy said, and he blushed. Ryan looked confused. He didn't know what was happening. Ryan drained his glass and said to Troy "Time to go, yeah?" Troy nodded and led the way out. They walked to a bench by the Arc de Triomphe and sat. Troy smiled at Ryan, who smiled back.

"This was a great idea, wasn't it? I mean, getting out of school, spending loads of time together, exploring a new country. You never know what kind of things might happen, eh?" Troy said, turning his head to Ryan.

"Yeah, and we don't have to speak to the teachers either" said Ryan, and Troy laughed.

"You know, Ryan, I really like you…" Troy said, whilst blushing slightly.

"And I like you too, Troy. You're a great mate" replied Ryan, and when Troy started to explain what he meant, a clock somewhere chimed five 'o' clock.

"Troy! We're supposed to be back at the Louvre in 30 minutes and it's a 4o minute walk! And I don't have any more money with me!" Ryan said, quickly.

"Dude! Chill," said Troy, "we can get the bus. I'll pay, I don't mind. Just don't go freaky again, okay?" Troy giggled.

"Ok" Ryan murmured, and he blushed.

So, they caught the bus together and got off almost exactly where Ms. Darbus and the rest were standing. Sharpay called their names and beckoned them over. So, Ryan and Troy started walking towards them. In the short gap between the bus stop and where the girls were, Troy touched Ryan's hand. Ryan quickly put his hand in his pocket and quickened his pace. Troy turned to see his facial expression: it was unreadable.

They stood next to Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella said "I have a surprise for you, Troy, and you, Ryan!" Troy and Ryan both glanced at each other, their expressions slightly worried, yet amused.

"Close your eyes, no peeking!" said Taylor and Sharpay. They placed something in their hands. "Open them!" Taylor said, excitedly. Troy had been given a blue and pink striped sweater, Ryan a glorious blue hat with pink spirals.

"There you go, now you can match!" giggled the three of them.

"Thanks girls. This is really thoughtful, I really like it!" said Ryan, smiling appreciatively. "Yeah, me too. I'll wear this later!" Troy said.

Later on, back at the hotel, Troy had asked Ryan for a private word. They were sitting in their room (thankfully Chad had gone to play basketball) and were having an intense conversation.

"So, I like this….erm, girl. She's gorgeous, amazing, and fantastic. Everything I could ever dream of…and more. But, I'm pretty sure he…I mean she, doesn't feel the same way. Help me?!" Troy said. Ryan wasn't used to Troy asking for _his_ advice; it was usually the other way round.

Chad came in, and said "I'm not interrupting anything, am I? Apparently Jason and Zeke have a three – bed room, so, is it ok if I go there?" He was out of breath.

"No, that's alright with me, and Ryan I think?!" said Troy, he looked at Ryan, who nodded in agreement. Chad gathered his things, murmured a word of appreciation and left the room, leaving his key on the bed.

"So, you were saying?" Troy said, turning back to Ryan.

"Just that you'll never know _how _she feels if you don't ask her and see. Or, you might not need to ask her. Maybe just show her the signals, you know, flirt? And it'll just…happen?!" Ryan replied, amazed at what great advice he had just given.

"You know, Ryan, you give really good advice! And you're fantastic, remember that." Troy smiled.

Ryan blushed, "Thanks Troy, that's really sweet of you, so are you!"

"So, Ryan, do _you_ like anyone at the moment?" Ryan nodded.

Troy smirked. "Who?"

Ryan just shook his head and muttered "Can't tell, can't tell." Troy winked at Ryan, and Ryan raised his eyebrows at him, as if to say "tell anyone and you're dead!"

"It's dinner soon," said Ryan, "we'd better get ready."

Troy agreed and they changed out of their sweaty shirts. Troy put his new sweater on, and Ryan put his blue shirt on that exactly matched his new hat, which he also wore. They left the room and locked the door.

After dinner, everyone returned to their rooms. Troy and Ryan undressed and got into bed. Ryan fell asleep almost instantly, but Troy lay awake, thinking. He planned what he was going to do about the person he liked. Ryan laughed in his sleep. Troy grinned and turned over onto his side. "Yes," he thought, "That's a good idea!" He fell asleep and dreamed of multicoloured hats, but when he woke up the next morning, he couldn't understand _why_.

Today, Wednesday, they were going to see some historical artefacts around the area. No-one was exactly thrilled about this, but they followed their teachers, anyways. Gabriella was walking next to Troy, and she kept moving her hand as if to catch Troy's. But, every time she tried to do this, Troy would suddenly fold his arms. After this had happened at least a dozen times, Gabriella went off and started muttering to Taylor and Sharpay, who started walking faster.

"So it's not Gabriella you like then?" asked Ryan, looking confused. Troy shook his head. There was silence for a long while.

"So who's this person that you like, Ry?" Ryan blushed.

"Just some girl" he said. Troy smiled, but the disappointment showed through his eyes. Ryan shot a quizzical look at Troy, who shrugged his shoulders and the both of them carried on walking.

The day dragged by, and it was extremely boring. When they finally got back to the hotel, at 8:00pm, they all went and had dinner. It was snails (great joy!) and chips. The pudding was natural yoghurt with sugar, which actually tasted nice! They had all finished by about 9:30pm, and Troy and Taylor left the table at the same time. Gabriella said "No hanky panky!" and all three girls giggled. Taylor blushed. Ryan and Troy looked at each other, utterly bewildered.

Troy and Taylor left the room.

"What was that all about?" said Troy.

"Like you don't know!" Taylor giggled back.

"No. No, I really don't!" Troy was confused.

"Gabriella said you like me?!" she said, batting her eyelids.

Troy shook his head, looking sorry.

"I'm sorry, but I like someone else, NOT you, NOT Gabriella and NOT Sharpay. You let them know that, okay?"

Taylor looked upset. Troy shrugged and entered his room. Ryan arrived moments later. He winked at Troy. Ryan had a shower, and Troy did afterwards.

Ryan had already got ready for bed when Troy came out of the shower. Troy was disappointed. He started looking around for his boxer shorts (he had a towel wrapped round his waist) and Ryan took this as a cue to leave the room/ He pulled his dressing gown on, picked up his keys and was about to leave the room, when Troy turned round and asked "Where are you going?"

"To let you get changed, I was going to go for a quick walk." Ryan answered.

"In your slippers?" Troy smirked.

"What? I was just going to go and see the girl, that's all!" Ryan said.

They smiled at each other, and Ryan left the room. He locked the door on his way out and Troy heard him walk down the corridor.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, and kicked his bed. Moments later he wished he hadn't, as he felt the pain rush to his new injury. He finished getting ready for bed, ran through his plan again, and started to search for his phone. He found it after searching for about 5 minutes. He dialled Ryan's number (which he knew by heart) and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Ryan said. "Troy? What d'you want?" he said it nicely, not forcefully.

"Are you coming back soon?" Troy asked, checking himself in the mirror.

"Why?" said Ryan, "Are you missing me?" Ryan giggled, and Troy chuckled.

"Yeah," Ryan continued, "I'll be there in a second, see you!" and he hung up.

Troy went to the mirror to make his hair look good. He also pulled down his boxer shorts down onto his hips. He sat down on his bed, waiting. He heard a key in the lock.

"Sorry, I was getting tired. And I wondered whether we could talk more?"

Ryan nodded, and sat down looking attentive. He removed his slippers, and his dressing gown. Troy almost choked. Ryan looked down and realised that his shorts were _way_ too low. Ryan went a very plum colour.

"I'm so sorry! Oh dear…." Ryan said, fumbling to pull them back up.

"No, it's erm….okay!" Troy said, "Don't worry about it!

"So, as I was saying, I…this is really hard to say. Erm…I don't know what to say, actually. Ok, Ryan, I…" but he was cut short by Ms. Darbus who knocked on the door.

"Lights out, Mr Bolton, Mr Evans." She said, and they heard her say the same (except the names) to everyone else, too.

"It doesn't matter" said Troy. And both boys scrambled into bed. Troy and Ryan said goodnight to each other and Ryan reached out and turned out the light. Through, in Troy's eyes, they weren't in darkness at all.


	3. What Happened Next

lTroy waited until Ryan's heavy breathing filled the room, when he crept silently from his bed. He pushed back Ryan's duvet and slid in next to him.

"Ryan," he whispered, "I know you can't hear this, but I love you." Troy placed his arm around Ryan's body. At this point, Ryan turned round, still asleep. Troy smiled from ear to ear. He put his arm back over Ryan, on his spine. He slid it down to just above his legs, and started stroking. Troy softly kissed Ryan on the lips and was surprised to feel that Ryan was kissing back…but he was still asleep?!

"I love you, Ry." Troy repeated.

"I love you too" he heard Ryan reply, but he was _still _asleep! Troy started stroking Ryan's hair, and placed his head right next to Ryan's on the pillow.

Troy took hand from stroking Ryan's head and started moving it down his back, and onto his front. Just as he reached the top of Ryan's boxer shorts, Ryan woke up.

"What do you think you're doing?" shouted Ryan, jumping out of the bed. Troy also got out.

"Ryan, please don't," said Troy.

"Well, it's not a funny joke, is it? I'm not gay…well; I'm bi, but even so!" Ryan looked offended and angry.

"Ryan, don't! I love you, ok? It's not just that, I'm _in _love with you!" Troy said, tears splashing down his face. Ryan shook his head and climbed into bed. Troy walked over to Ryan, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry that I like you. I can't help my feelings. And I am seriously_ not_ joking. If you don't feel the same way, then…so be it."

Ryan got back out of bed, as Troy started to get into his own.

"Troy?" Ryan said. He turned around.

Ryan stepped forward and pressed his lips against Troy's. Troy was totally abashed. But he kissed back, roughly caressing Ryan's head with his hands. He pushed his tongue into Ryan's mouth. Moments later, they found themselves on the bed, still entwined with each other. Ryan had started pulling Troy's boxer shorts further down still, when they heard Ms. Darbus at the door.

"I hope are asleep, Mr Bolton, you too, Mr. Evans!" she whispered as she passed. They heard her walk away. Troy and Ryan finally broke apart.

"Well…err…erm…" said Ryan. Troy was just sitting there, smiling and staring at Ryan.

"What?!" said Ryan, blushing.

"Just…WOW." said Troy. He caught Ryan's eye, but Ryan turned around from fear of looking like a beetroot (blushing so much he turned purple).

"Sleep now?" said Troy. Ryan nodded, so Troy walked over to his bed and was about to get in when Ryan walked over and took hold of his Troy's hand. Ryan led Troy over to his bed.

"Come on!" he said, and they both climbed in. Troy put his arm around Ryan and they both fell asleep.

Next morning, they were woken early by Ms. Darbus at the door. Today, they were going to DisneyLand Paris. Troy and Ryan got out of bed. They smiled at each other and started getting changed, not trying to cover up as they usually did. In fact, Troy stopped to watch Ryan. But when Ryan glanced round, Troy hastened to look as though he was doing something. Ryan laughed as he watched Troy struggle both of his legs into one trouser leg. Troy blushed and sorted himself out. When they were both washed and dressed (properly), they went to breakfast. They decided not to tell anyone about the night before. They walked into the dining hall smiling and the girls were very confused when they sat down.

The girls kept glancing at each other, shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads. After a few minutes, Sharpay said, "Are you guys planning on telling what's going on?"

Taylor and Gabriella looked eager and attentive. Troy and Ryan glanced at each other and both said, simultaneously "I dunno". This made Gabriella laugh.

Selections of different breakfast foods were placed on the table. After they'd all eaten, Ryan whispered in Troy's ear "Can I tell Sharpe? Even if it doesn't work out (even though I want it to), I still want to tell her. That ok?" Troy bowed his head once, and Ryan took it to mean yes. Everyone left the table at the same time in order to lock the rooms. Just as they were about to part company, however, Ryan pulled Sharpay's elbow and led her over to a niche in the wall.

"Is this about what's going on?" she asked, eagerly.

"Yeah," said Ryan, "but you aren't allowed to tell Gabs or Taylor, ok? Me and Troy are kind of…we're like…a couple, together, you know?!" He waited patiently.

"I had no idea…" said Sharpay after a long pause.

"What, no idea Troy was like that?" asked Ryan, now impatient. Sharpay shook her head.

"No, I mean I had no idea that you'd like him. Since when? _How?_"

"Well, I didn't actually fancy him before, I dunno. …God, this is so embarrassing! He climbed into bed with me last night, and started like, kissing me when I was asleep. I just woke up and he was there. And then I started shouting at him because I thought he was just making fun of me. But then we kind of… well, we kissed and got back into bed and…"

Sharpay looked stern and uncertain.

"You didn't, did you? You stupid boy! This is a school trip! That was your first kiss! What were you thinking of?" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay," Ryan said, "Chill! We just went back to sleep and that was it! But it was amazing! But don't tell anyone, you're the only one we've agreed to tell, ok? So, keep that big gob shut, yeah?"

They smiled at each other and Sharpay went off to straighten her hair. Ryan went back to his room, and Troy was there.

"How did she take it?" asked Troy when Ryan entered.

"Pretty well, considering…" replied Ryan.

Troy raised one eyebrow. "Considering…?"

"Considering that she's liked you for 5 years! And not _just_ as a mate!" said Ryan. Troy smiled. He walked over to Ryan and kissed him.

Then, he said: "None of this in public, though, yeah?" Ryan smiled and nodded. Troy hugged Ryan and placed his hand slightly below Ryan's lower back…. They broke apart. Ryan jerked his head towards the door. Troy grabbed his wallet and his keys (and so did Ryan, with some more money today) and so they both left the room, switching the light off and closing the door as they went.

All of them met outside in order to get on the coach. Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella, Troy and Ryan all managed to get the back seat. Ryan was sitting next to Troy, and they were both very happy about this.

When they arrived at DisneyLand, Ryan, Troy and the girls exited the bus and lined up outside the entrance. The teachers paid with the money given before the trip, and they handed out the passes. Slowly, everyone struggled through and on to the "moving corridor" – basically an escalator that stays at the same level.

When they got off the escalator, they went through the barriers. The teachers organised for everyone to meet at the Disney castle at 12 noon (as it was only 10am), and then everyone split up. Firstly, Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella dragged Troy and Ryan on "It's a small world", just to annoy them. Gabriella kept singing the words, annoying everyone.

Troy and Ryan then made them go on Big Thunder Mountain. Gabriella was forced to go on her own. Later, Chad caught up with them and whisked Taylor away. The four of them then decided to split for a bit, because they wanted to go on different rides. So, Sharpay and Gabriella went to queue for the Peter Pan ride, while Ryan and Troy went on the Indiana Jones ride. When they'd finished, they found that Sharpay and Gabriella were still waiting to go on their ride, so the guys went on Space Mountain. Once they'd finished, they met everyone at the castle (it was 12 noon). They found Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay and had lunch. Once finished, they organised to meet again at 5: 30pm to go home at the main gate. So, off they all went again.

They decided to go on the Phantom Manor, and as they were queuing, Taylor and Chad announced that they were back together again.

"Awwww, that's really good! I was thinking, Troy, can we maybe get back together again, please?" Gabriella said.

Troy looked at Ryan. "That's not even a possibility at the moment."

Gabriella looked annoyed, "Why not?!" she demanded, "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh, no," said Troy, "it's not that. It's just the fact that I am in a relationship."

Gabriella turned to look at Sharpay. "You're with him, aren't you? Even after what you promised?"

Sharpay looked angry, "No, look at them" she said, pointing at Troy and Ryan.

Ryan turned to look at Troy, who nodded and Troy kissed Ryan on the lips. When he tried to draw back again, however, Ryan wouldn't let him. Troy pushed his tongue into Ryan's mouth and they were enjoying themselves. And then Troy…No. Chad pulled Troy away from Ryan

"Dude," said Chad, "that is just too creepy. Please tell me you're joking? I mean, come on! He's not cool, he's a freak! Tell me now that this is a joke….Troy?!"

Ryan had tears spilling down his face. He had just turned and was about to walk away when Troy grabbed his hand and pulled back. He wrapped his arm around Ryan's waist and pulled him closer. He looked at Chad.

"If you can't accept that I love Ryan then go away. I love him with all my heart and nothing can ever change that."

But then, Ryan pulled away from Troy and said "No. I think it is me that needs to accept that I can't have you. Good bye." And he made his way out of the queue, closely followed by Sharpay. Troy was about to follow, also, but Sharpay shook her head at him and she ran after Ryan.

"Look what you've done to the person I love! How could you?" Troy looked around.

"And what are you all staring out?" he shouted to the silent people in the queue who were gawping shamelessly at him. He shook his head and turned to face away from Chad and Gabriella and to talk to Taylor. Troy and Taylor went in a pair together on the ride, as did Chad and Gabriella. But, when they got to the end of the ride, Taylor found something horrific. She and Troy left to look for Ryan and Sharpay.

_**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been extremely busy. I won't be updating for at least another two weeks because I have SATS. Thanks for reading. X**_


	4. What they do for fun

**oSorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoy XxX**

**I would like…do you speak English?**

Meanwhile, Sharpay had caught up with Ryan, and they were having a quiet chat, while having a coffee in a small café.

"I knew it was a joke right from the start" Ryan murmured.

"But why? He wouldn't do this to you surely?" Sharpay asked. Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. But I really love him, you know?! And if this really wasn't a joke then he's just lost two of his best mates over me. What d'you think, Shar?"

"I think we all need to sit down and have a chat. But, at the moment, I think we should go on some more rides. We haven't got very long in la belle Paris for a shopping either, have we?" she said.

She stood up, called for a waiter, and immediately about 10 waiters at her side.

"Oui?" they all said in unison.

"Je voudrais…parlez-vous Anglais?" Sharpay said.

They all looked around at each other, most looking a little disappointed. One stepped forward.

"I do meess. What wooould you leek?" he said.

"We would like the bill please." answered Sharpay.

"Meess, go now and no-one shall know you have not paid. I am glad to help." He said, smiling and pushed both Ryan and Sharpay out of the café.

"Here," said Sharpay, "this is my email address and my mobile number. My name is Sharpay and thanks."

"Ahhh!" said the waiter, "Sank you, Sharrrpay. I am Jacques and I shall ring you sometime, oui?" the waiter winked.

"Oui! Merci beaucoup Jacques! Au revoir!"

And she waltzed from the shop. She waved at Jacques. She tottered away, closely followed by Ryan. His face was so shocked.

"How do you _do _that?" asked Ryan

"Which part?" replied Sharpay, smirking, "knowing you, you'll mean get it free?!" She stuck her tongue out at Ryan.

"You know which part! Get a hot guy! I mean, he's French, older and he's really good looking!" said Ryan.

"I don't know. But they aren't always the best, remember, Ry. If Troy is willing give up two of his best friends for you, go for it! He's slightly older and hot, remember!" Sharpay raised her eyebrows, "I'll leave you to it, shall I?" and she flounced off.

"Ryan!" someone called. "Ry! There you are! I was so worried! Where did you get to?" Troy had tears streaming down his face,

"Ryan, thank goodness!" Taylor hugged him. "I'm so sorry about the others. But we shan't be hanging with Gabs and Chad much anymore."

"Why not?" Ryan asked, completely blanking Troy out.

"Because," Taylor replied, "you know you get your pictures taken during some rides?"

Ryan nodded.

"Well, we caught them busy on the photo and they still wouldn't own up. Right Troy?"

"That's right, Taylor. And we figured we can't trust them. And the fact that they can't accept us. That's what did it mostly. I'm presuming you still wanna be together?" said Troy.

"Of course!" said Ryan. "If you're willing to abandon them for me, then I owe it to you! I love you, Troy. And hopefully we'll be together always. As long as you still want it?"

Troy nodded, "With all of my heart! And maybe, you'll become Ryan Bolton Evans?" he winked, "One day?"

"That day," Ryan said, "may come sooner than you think."

And they kissed.

"Awww," said Taylor, "now isn't this good? And whoever said that Paris is the city of LURVE, must be psychic or whatever!" she grinned at them both.

Troy and Ryan were holding hands. They glanced at each other and smiled at Taylor. Troy took out his phone and rang Sharpay.

"Sharpay? Meet us at….the Sword in the Stone, ASAP, ok?" and Troy hung up.

Five minutes later, she appeared next to them and said "What do you want?"

"We just figured we should go on some more rides." Ryan said. And by the time they got on the coach, all four of them were out of breath as they sat down in the back seats; one (thankfully) unoccupied.

Gabriella and Chad were sitting together, holding hands and Gabriella looked very smug as Zeke told her a joke. Ryan was very quick to notice how close they were and said, "I'm sorry about her, Troy. I thought you were thinking of getting back together with her?"

"Well…it was only going to be if you said no. Like, as a temporary thing." Troy answered, "But now I can't believe I ever liked her at all. You won't regret this, Ry, will you?"

"Not in a million years," said Ryan, "I hope we'll be together for as long as possible. Why, you're not going to, are you? And you're not already now?"

"No," smiled Troy as Gabriella and Chad how Troy as reacting, Troy kissed Ryan, like he had never done before.

"No second thoughts?" asked Ryan.

"No second thoughts." stated Troy.

"You sure?" Ryan asked again.

"I'm sure!!" Troy exclaimed.

Taylor and Sharpay smiled at each other.

"Besides," said Taylor to Troy, "we know you'll be sure later on." She and Sharpay both giggled.

"I don't get…HEY!" Ryan said, exasperated, and he joined in the laughing too.

When they got back to the hotel, they ate straight away, and Troy, Ryan, Taylor and Sharpay all gathered in they boys' room. They were chatting and reflecting on how good this trip had really turned out to be. Taylor was pleased because Sharpay had given Taylor's number to what she called a "hot guy". Sharpay was pleased because she had bought five pairs of new shoes, two new sweaters, some hair curlers, three pairs of trousers, six new tops and 4 new skirts, _and _given her number (and email address) to seventeen different French boys. Troy and Ryan were ecstatic for obvious reasons.

Sharpay whispered in Taylor's ear. Taylor nodded and said, "Well, we're going to leave you two alone. See you later! Or if not, in the morning."

"Don't be silly!" Troy said as they reached the door, "You can stay in here! It doesn't…OH!!!" and Sharpay winked at him.

"Remember to be safe and lock the door!" said Sharpay and Ryan and Troy got up and locked the door.

"So…erm…what now?" said Troy, turning nervously back to Ryan.

"How about I give you a night you'll never forget?!" said Ryan.

"Only on one condition," said Troy. Ryan raised his eyebrows. Troy walked over to Ryan and whispered in his ear. Ryan nodded eagerly. But I don't know what that "one condition" is, so don't ask me!!

They half undressed (that is, they only had their boxers on) and Troy raised his eyebrows twice and turned the light off. And they…well, let's just say that a lot of 'peculiar' noises could be heard from their room that night. Yes…THOSE noises.

As they lay in bed that night (the same bed, might I add), they were both ecstatic and Ryan said, "How was that?" though he was out of breath.

Troy turned to him, kissed him on his forehead and said, "Well, Ry, you gave me the best night of my life."

And they both fell asleep. And they were happy for a long time…(well as long as it takes me to explain when the bad things start happening in the sequel, that is…)

"I think they enjoyed themselves!" said Sharpay to Taylor, who nodded.

The END


	5. JUST AN UPDATE NOTE

**Hey hey guys. I can't believe it's actually been two years since I've been on this site, but today I received an email saying that someone had made my old story "The Trip" a favourite. I read it again, realising how terrible it was, and thought I should challenge myself into writing the sequel. I hope everyone will enjoy the sequel whenever I have time to update =)**

Love, Jasmine xxx


End file.
